Friendship Heights
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Bayley likes cheering up Finn Balor and she likes spending time with the demon too. Finn and the demon enjoy her company, especially when she brings Legos and snacks.
_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

* * *

 **FRIENDSHIP HEIGHTS**

Bayley turned up promptly, carrying her belt along with a big canvas bag. Finn opened the door with a grin. Bayley grinned back – good, she hated seeing Finn look down and defeated. It was why she'd agreed to go down to the ring wearing his jacket in the first place. The crowd had cheered and Finn's face had lit up and Bayley hadn't been able to stop smiling either. It was what Finn deserved, all the time.

"Here, let me get that."

Finn took her bag and hopped out of the way so that she could follow him into the apartment. He was only using one crutch now, it looked like it was easier for him to comfortably navigate like that. The apartment was still as warm and cosy as Bayley remembered. It was something about the stuff on the walls and how there were mementos of Finn's travels and his career everywhere. _He_ was everywhere. And of course there were Legos.

Bayley carefully put her belt down and unzipped the bag Finn was holding to reveal just how full of Legos it was.

"Ta da!"

Finn laughed, completely delighted. "Jesus, how much did you bring? The whole shop?"

"Maybe. I bought a lot."

Bayley put her bag down and bounced forward to wrap her arms around Finn. He stayed standing this time – she'd been pretty worried she'd made his leg worse when he'd fallen in his enthusiasm to do his own entrance with her but he and the local doctor has assured her that he was just fine. Finn kissed her cheek and squeezed her.

"Your hugs are great medicine."

Bayley smiled into his shoulder and squeezed him back, "Then you are going to get better really soon."

They separated and Bayley saw a flash of black run through Finn's gaze. There he was. Bayley smiled and wiggled her fingers. Finn's mouth quirked up and his eyes became darker moment by moment. The demon stood differently too, there was something about the way his shoulders were set and his hands. Bayley's smile didn't drop at all.

"I hope you get better soon too," she told him, her hand moving towards the demon. "Can I...?"

The demon nodded and Bayley wrapped her fingers around his wrist. The demon offered the same gesture back, there was a rough feel to his skin before he let go and Finn was back. He shook his head slightly, a fond smile on his face.

Bayley smiled even more. "He'll get a hug one day."

Finn slung an arm around her shoulders, only wobbling slightly. "That I'd love to see. Come on."

He hopped over to the couch where there were boxes of Legos stacked up or spilling over. Bayley toed off her shoes, grabbed her bag and got out the sets that she'd thought Finn might like. He still had a pirate thing going on so that was what she'd gone for. Finn looked through what she'd bought with undisguised glee; Bayley loved that, how he wasn't afraid of showing how much he loved what he loved. It was awesome.

"I love this, thanks."

Bayley grinned and picked up a handful of Legos, "Oh, this is for me too."

"All right then."

They spent the afternoon sifting through Legos, Finn working on his current pirate ship. Bayley didn't know what she was making but she kept clicking pieces together and seeing what happened. It was fun. She could see why Finn found it relaxing.

She hopped up to grab drinks and snacks when her stomach rumbled and she definitely heard a growl from the demon. It was funny, looking at Finn. Even from across the room, Bayley could see the demon right there behind Finn's eyes. He was always obvious to Bayley, his presence felt like the start of a storm, goosebumps and prickly skin and maybe anticipation too. Bayley liked talking to him.

Of course he was always powerful and dangerous. There were days when the demon needed a lot of space and Bayley only showed up once Finn had messaged her. She brought groceries, movies and talk from the Performance Centre and helped Finn deal with his tired aching muscles. She'd seen the demon really angry, she'd felt his strength. But the demon hadn't hurt her yet so Bayley didn't back away. He snapped and growled and snatched and she enjoyed his company.

According to Finn, the demon didn't mind her company either. And Finn seemed to like that, he'd told Bayley that he appreciated the way she talked to the demon, the way she acted around him. Apparently there were people who ignored him or even tried to _tame_ him, how was that even possible? She couldn't ever imagine the demon in a cage, it was a really horrible thought. The demon was scary sometimes but he was her friend too. She liked when he was still beside her and looked at her like she wasn't prey, more like she was solid and where she ought to be. Sometimes it helped her feel stronger and more sure. She liked Finn and she liked the demon and the fact that she got to spend time with both of them was really awesome.

Now, she handed Finn the salted popcorn that she knew the demon preferred and the potato chips Finn liked best. Finn opened both packets with a broad smile, the one that really suited him. Bayley ate her own potato chips, still working with the Legos, her socked feet perched on the edge of the couch.

Clawed hands scooped up popcorn; Bayley crunched potato chips between her teeth and offered the packet to the demon. He plucked a chip from Bayley's free hand instead but didn't cut her skin.

He didn't touch the Legos.

Finn clicked more pieces into place, finishing off his own packet of potato chips, "He won't eat these but he'll have yours."

Bayley rattled her chip packet with a grin, leaning in to shake it close to Finn's ear. He reached for the Legos she'd been using, laughing as Bayley tried to stop him and then 'too-sweeted' one of his hands. He didn't look like he was in pain at all. Awesome.

The demon was silent for now but he was still there. Bayley 'too-sweeted' him too.

 _-the end_


End file.
